


Looking into your eyes

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [12]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: After the Movie, Broken curse, F/M, Recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Belle was confused if the beast & the handsome prince were the same person. She walked closer & looked into his eyes. She could see her past & future in those eyes. She knew what she found at last. Little scene inside the movie. One Shot.





	Looking into your eyes

Belle was confused. She saw the beast turning into a human before her eyes. He was very handsome to take her breath away. But she wasn't searching for his external beauty but the beauty inside. Still she was very confused if they were the same person.

She walked nearer. They were so different- one was an ugly beast & another was a handsome prince. She looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes mimicked the colour of warm summer sky. Those very eyes she saw in the beast too. She saw her past & future in them. Those eyes were burning with anger when she was attacked by the hungry wolves. Those eyes smiled with her little happiness. Those eyes made her to falll in love with him. Those eyes became sad when she left him.

Yes, she knew those eyes. Those eyes were filled with the fear of losing her. Those eyes were happy to sacrifice for her.

Looking into his eyes she saw her future - a little happy family, her children running in the garden of the castle. Belle knew she had found her destiny at last in those eyes.

'It is you.' Belle put her hand along his face. The prince also felt the warmth of her heart.

He pulled her closer. He felt her warm breath. He leaned forward to touch her lips in a passionate kiss of true love.

At last the beast learned to love.


End file.
